1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector hub assembly, and more particularly to a connector hub assembly having universal joint thereby providing a robust usage for customer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the efforts made many information management engineers, the computer has been continuously improved and upgraded. As such, a great deal of peripheral equipments has been introduced. In addition, as the local area network has become more and more popular, interconnections between peripheral equipments, notebook computers, personal computer (desktop computer), servers become more ad more complicated.
Among the peripheral equipments, printers, scanners, monitors and portable disk drivers have a comparable larger size, while keyboards, mouse, modem, card reader, digital camera, outer box and hub have a comparable smaller size. However, unless each of the above mentioned equipments is electrically connected to the computer, it would not work. Accordingly, how to make such interconnections between the peripheral equipments and the computers and powered them is really an art of work.
The innovation and invention of the Universal Serial Bus (USB), IEEE 1394 connectors, PS2 connectors really improve the interconnection between the computers and the peripheral equipments. Because of the introduction of the above-mentioned connection ports, the peripheral equipments can be readily and easily interconnected to the computer. The customers can easily use those peripheral equipments along with their computers.
The uniqueness and features of the connectors of the USB, IEEE 1394, and PS2 are those connectors generally include totally four conductive wires. Among them, two out of four or four out of six are used for signal transmission, while the rest two conductive wires are used for power transmission. The power transmitted through those two power conductive wires is about 5 voltages and 500 mA. As such, the electrical interconnection between the computer and the peripheral through those connectors can facilitate both signal and power transmission. Furthermore, nowadays, the USB, IEEE 1394, and PS2 connectors have become a standard connector on desktop computer, notebook, and hub. The interconnections between the computers and the peripheral equipments are therefore become more and more convenient and user-friendly.
However, one of the problems when using those connectors is that the mating orientation is fixed. In addition, the dimension of the connector is sometime too large to block the adjacent connecting ports. In order to prevent the shortcoming, an extension cord or adaptor is introduced. While this extension cord or adaptor solve one problem, it has some side effect because it is inconvenient for customers to carry a plurality of adaptors or extension cords.
An object of this invention is to provide a connector hub assembly in which the mating ports thereon can be readily and conveniently change its orientation so as to provide an easy and convenient connections with respect to different peripheral equipments.
According to one of the aspects of the invention, the connector hub assembly is provided with a universal joint such that the connector hub assembly can be rotated in X, Y and Z direction thereby effectively solving the problem encountered by the prior arts.
In order to achieve the object set forth, the connector hub assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises at least a first connector having its mating portion accessible from a surface of the housing. A joint device is universally attached to the housing such that the housing is moveable along a first plane. A second connector is attached to the joint device. The joint device includes a socket defined in a recessed portion of the housing and a ball joint swivelably received in the socket. Wherein the joint device further includes a pin shaft located on an end of supporting arm of the ball joint, wherein the second connector is pivotally mounted on the pin shaft.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the joint device is a hinge having a hollowed shaft with the second connector rotationally mounted thereto by means of a pin shaft.
Still according to another aspect of the present invention, the joint device is a link interconnected the first and second connectors by means of pin shafts, respectively.